


Cover for TSylvestris's "The Thing Is"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for TSylvestris's excellent Johnlock fic "The Thing Is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for TSylvestris's "The Thing Is"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TSylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thing Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499959) by [TSylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSylvestris/pseuds/TSylvestris). 



Something a bit minimalistic to go with "The Thing Is". (A higher-quality copy is stored [here at Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/c4q6kgljchxlhb2jcpte) in case the Tumblr upload has messed with the definition.)

Thank you, TSylvestris! ...for a fabulously detailed and emotionally challenging (and satisfying) fic.


End file.
